The birth of the Vengeful Ghost
by Lusaphira
Summary: Les plus grandes tragédies commencent souvent contre les personnes les plus innocentes. Mima ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Elle aussi à souffert, avant de devenir l'esprit malveillant qui hante encore et toujours les Hakurei.


Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens sur le fandom de Touhou Project, avec un petit OS. J'avais déjà publié cette histoire, mais j'ai décidé de lui redonner un nouveau souffle, avec une refonte complète, tout en gardant le postulat de base.

C'est ma version de l'enfance d'un personnage de la saga, celui que je trouve le plus mythique de tous, mystérieuse et magnifique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Cet OS contient des scènes dérangeantes, puisque les plus grandes tragédies naissent des plus tristes histoires, soyez avertis.

Bonne lecture à tous et je dois dire que j'attends avec fébrilité vos reviews.

Au fait, l'image de couverture est de moi, faites aux feutres à alcool. J'en suis plutôt fier, même si elle s'inspire d'un fanart célèbre.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

_Œil pour œil, et le monde sera aveugle. Gandhi_

Les routes boueuses qui relient les villages sont toutes identiques, ce ne sont que de simples chemins tracés par le passage des paysans et des marchands, dessinant des itinéraires plus ou moins complexes que les promeneurs prenaient soin de mémoriser pour ne pas se perdre dans les dangereux bois qui bordaient ces routes. Cependant, ces chemins n'étaient pas déserts. Lorsque l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le son étouffé de pas qui frappaient régulièrement le sol détrempé. Sur l'un des étroits sentiers, une voie couverte d'ornières et de mares d'eau croupie dissimulées par un tapis de feuilles rousses, une petite fille de huit ans courrait à perdre haleine.

Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas, alors qu'elle tentait de forcer l'allure. Sa respiration devenait plus forte à chaque nouvelle foulée, les pulsations de son cœur s'accéléraient pour soutenir l'effort intense qu'elle demandait à ses muscles endoloris. Malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine, la jeune fille pâle persistait, alors que la sueur ruisselait dans son cou et sur son visage, coulant dans ses yeux voilés. Ses profonds iris verts semblaient couverts par une brume de désespoir qui assombrissait son regard, comme si la souffrance se gravait dans son regard.

La jeune fille poursuivait son sinistre chemin, avançant droit devant elle en se focalisant sur ce qui lui faisait face. L'horizon sombre, noyé dans l'ombre des arbres ne semblait guère attirant, mais ce qu'il y avait derrière elle était encore pire. L'enfant vêtue d'un petit kimono bleuté ne ralentissait pas, sachant que son choix n'offrait pas de solution vraiment appréciable. En même temps, entre le terrifiant inconnu et une mort certaine, elle avait vite choisi. Son instinct de survie lui donnait l'adrénaline nécessaire pour survivre, alors que les derniers mots que sa mère prononça résonnaient encore dans son esprit, sonnant comme un adieu.

_Fuis Mirianama, cours aussi vite que tu peux et ne te retourne pas._

L'enfant obéit à l'ultime commandement de sa mère, alors qu'elle avait compris que sa mère lui donnerait le plus de temps possible pour s'enfuir. La jeune fille savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère aimante et cette pensée lui meurtrissait la poitrine, asséchant sa gorge, alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de verser des larmes de souffrance.

La petite traquée continuait sa route, envers et contre tout, mais l'épuisement la guettait sinistrement. Tôt ou tard, la crampe frapperait, paralysant ses muscles pour entraver sa fuite, l'exposant ainsi au danger qu'elle fuyait depuis presque une demi-heure. La fatigue était traîtresse, s'insinuant lentement en diminuant les réflexes de sa victime qui manquait de trébucher sur chaque racine traîtresse, tandis que sa vue se brouillait davantage et que ses poumons brûlaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Avisant les épais buissons de ronces, Mirianama n'hésita pas une seule seconde, tandis que ses muscles se tétanisaient, entraînant une sensation désagréable, tel un coup de poignard qui s'amplifiait sous l'effet de l'intense effort. Elle quitta la route, profitant d'une flaque pour ne pas laisser de trace de pas pour trahir sa fuite. La jeune fille se glissa dans les fourrés, se terrant profondément, cachée sous les plantes épineuses en laissant les longues épines déchirer sa tenue souillée par la boue et écorcher sa chair.

Camouflée tant bien que mal sous les buis épais, les yeux fermés à cause de l'appréhension qui la saisissait, l'enfant tentait désespérément de se calmer et de dissimuler le son de sa respiration haletante. Tremblante, elle réprima un gémissement de terreur, restant immobile pour ne pas se faire repérer. A mesure qu'elle essayait de taire les chuintements dans sa respiration, l'appréhension recommençait à la gagner. A chaque seconde, le son produit par les pas des villageois se rapprochaient, alors qu'elle serrait les poings et implorait précipitamment toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait, récitant à toute vitesse une litanie de prières, suppliant pour que les hommes passent à ses cotés sans la voir.

Dissimulée dans les bas cotés ombrageux, elle vit passer les pieds des colosses armés de fourches et de torches, qui martelaient le sol boueux. Les villageois arrivèrent rapidement à son niveau, observant la fin des traces de pas de la fuyarde, avant de scruter les environs. Leur chef, un barbu tout en muscles à la voix de stentor rugissait, éructant de rage.

- Retrouvez-là ! ordonna t-il à la foule de paysans qui le suivait. Le monstre ne doit pas s'enfuir ! Séparons-nous, nous devons fouiller la forêt. Attrapons-là et purifions nos terres de l'influence maudite de la sorcière !

Un hurlement bestial retentit, alors que les hommes réajustaient leurs chapeaux sur leurs fronts ruisselants de sueur et reprenaient leur poursuite. Ils se séparaient, s'enfonçant dans les bois à la recherche de traces de pas et de tout indice qui leur donnerait une piste. La horde traqua l'enfant sans relâche des heures durant, s'éloignant de la route alors qu'elle était juste à portée pour celui qui savait fouiller minutieusement. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds resta dans sa cachette improvisée, perdant la notion du temps, alors que ses muscles s'ankylosaient. A chaque mouvement nerveux, les épines des ronces déchiraient davantage son corps. Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, elle se recroquevilla silencieusement, priant pour que la horde assoiffée de sang ne la détecte pas. Lorsque ses traqueurs disparurent, elle attendit le passage de l'arrière garde avant de quitter discrètement son maigre abri de fortune.

Mirianama renifla, portant ses mains ensanglantées à son nez pour essuyer sa morve et ses larmes, souillant la manche de sa robe dont il ne restait plus que des lambeaux. Une fois que son visage crasseux fut dégagé de toutes traces de tristesse, elle reprit sa course, la sueur collant ses loques crasseuses à ses plaies. A chaque mouvement brusque, elle rouvrait ses plaies suintantes, la faisant grimacer. Son ventre criait famine, sa tête lui tournait à cause du manque d'eau, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ses pieds nus et couverts de cloques continuaient à la porter, alors qu'elle s'éloignait davantage du village. Après des heures, qui virent le soleil s'éclipser derrière les montagnes, la fugitive sortit des bois, arrivant finalement sur la falaise qui surplombait les fermes et les moulins qui constituaient son unique horizon de vie.

Depuis ce promontoire, elle observait un panorama incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait vu son village depuis cet endroit. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel teinté de sombres nuances violacées, alors que les bougies jetaient de petites étincelles lumineuses derrière les fenêtres de bois. Jamais elle n'avait découvert son village de si haut, surplombant la vallée depuis cet abri presque inaccessible. Si elle n'avait pas été traquée comme une bête sauvage, elle se serait mise à apprécier ce paysage. Les milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient au-delà de rares nuages indigos lui rappelaient les heures passées aux cotés de sa mère, à observer les cieux. Sa mère lui avait tout appris, lui montrant comment se repérer avec les étoiles, ainsi que de nombreuses légendes liées à la lune et aux astres célestes.

Le simple fait de penser à sa mère fit gonfler la boule qu'elle avait toujours dans la gorge. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues griffées de la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir tant de haine. Pourquoi ces gens détestaient-ils sa mère ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils la tuer ? Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être traquée, à part être née ?

Sous elle, le village frémissait. L'ensemble des habitants s'étaient regroupés sur la place centrale, attirés par le spectacle qu'on leur offrirait. Les familles entières s'étaient rassemblées, comme lors des célébrations données en l'honneur des kamis, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des chants et des rires qui montaient dans les cieux. Ce qu'elle entendait, c'était des clameurs hostiles, des huées et des injures. Elle n'entendait pas leurs mots exacts, mais le ton de la population était très explicite. Mirianama ne ratait rien de la scène tragique qui se déroulait devant ses yeux impuissants.

Elle reconnut parfaitement la femme captive que les traqueurs amenaient. Malgré la distance, l'enfant aux cheveux clairs avait une très bonne vue. Sa mère était là, si proche et en même temps si loin. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour permettre à sa fille de fuir, tout en sachant parfaitement quel était le destin qu'on lui promettait.

Tête basse, la grande blonde aux yeux verts attendait sa mort. Ses anglaises décoiffées flottaient avec le vent et elle sentait le poids de ses fautes sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment discrète et sa fille allait en souffrir. Désespérée, la sorcière se laissait guider, ses chevilles enchaînées et ses mains liées par une corde permettaient à un robuste paysan de la tracter facilement. Ils la tiraient comme un bœuf qu'on amène à l'abattoir, sans le moindre ménagement. Sa robe sale flottait derrière elle, alors que son visage gris comme la cendre froide arborait un air éreinté. A chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait, ceux qui assistaient à la sinistre procession en profitaient pour lui cracher au visage et l'injurier avec les mots les plus ignobles.

La petite fille assista à toute la scène, impuissante, écarquillant ses yeux larmoyants en voyant le sinistre amas de bois sec et de brindilles qui se dressait, tel un autel sacrificatoire. Tétanisée, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire que d'observer cette scène, alors que sa mère avait choisi de lui laisser assez de temps pour fuir et pour survivre loin d'ici.

Ereintée, la sorcière blonde aux joues creuses fut ligotée à genoux sur l'estrade. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute volonté, toute envie de lutte, même ses yeux avaient perdu la lueur de détermination qui les animait. Le chef du village procéda à l'exorcisme du montre humilié qui avait été bombardé d'œufs et de fruits pourris, purifiant le village en éliminant le démon par le feu.

L'odeur de viande grillée qui s'éleva dans les airs prit l'enfant à la gorge. Le fumet, combiné aux cris d'agonie de la femme brûlée vive, eut raison de son estomac. Un flot de bile acre s'échappa de la bouche de Mirianama, éclaboussant ses loques, alors que ses larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Elle sanglota silencieusement, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait se fissurer et éclater. Elle voulait que l'insupportable douleur qui la sciait en deux, brûlant chacun de ses nerfs cesse.

L'enfant perdue ne voulait pas y croire, mais ces images l'empêchaient de se mentir. Elle devait accepter la vérité, accepter le fait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se cacher dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère.

Sa mère était morte. Les mots étaient toujours si douloureux, si insupportables, mais rien ne pourrait y changer. Elle était morte pour sauver sa fille, alors l'enfant s'assurerait que cette mort ne serait pas vaine. Elle vivrait, elle se le promettait. Par sa vie, elle honorerait l'altruiste sacrifice de sa mère.

Obéissant au dernier commandement de sa mère, l'enfant s'enfuit en courant, retournant vers la forêt pour s'éloigner davantage de ce village d'arriérés terrifiés par ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et qu'ils craignaient.

La petite fille aux yeux pochés bailla, cherchant un abri pour la nuit. Elle était épuisée et avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. Elle quitta son poste d'observation, retournant vers la forêt emplie de sons tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres, allant des ululements à d'inquiétants sifflements qui semblaient s'écarter sur son chemin. Mirianama avançait à contrecœur, un frisson glacé serpentant le long de son dos, faisant trembler ses frêles membres. Avisant un trou entre les racines d'un gros arbre, elle se pelotonna contre la mousse et grelotta à cause du froid vent d'automne. Ses vêtements déchiquetés ne la protégeaient plus vraiment de la glaciale bise septentrionale et elle ne savait pas si elle se réveillerait le lendemain.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que les rumeurs des marchands parlaient d'un être qui vivait hors de toute civilisation. Si beaucoup s'esclaffaient en rejetant ce qu'ils qualifiaient de racontars de bonne femme pour impressionner la galerie, il y avait un fond de vérité dans cette histoire.

Alors que l'hiver approchait, une jeune fille errait depuis des semaines dans les forêts. Affamée, elle savait que ses provisions diminuaient à un rythme alarmant et elle devrait se résoudre à retrouver la vie civilisée de ses pairs. Ses réserves de nourriture diminuaient à mesure que les baies et les mures sauvages mourraient avec la belle saison. Les rares animaux qu'elle tuait étaient des créatures avec plus de peau et d'os que de viande, car ses faibles pouvoirs magiques ne lui permettaient pas de générer longtemps ses attaques. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de se rapprocher d'autres êtres humains pour survivre. Son état affaibli ne lui permettrait pas de tenir et elle le comprenait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son reflet dans un ruisseau. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, à concevoir que cette image avait jadis été une petite fille souriante et innocente.

Depuis ce funeste jour, elle avait bien changé. Son visage aminci et ses cotes saillantes étaient révélatrices de sa malnutrition, alors que les cernes autour de ses yeux verts s'étaient agrandis et mangeaient ses joues creuses. Ses cheveux gras collaient entre eux et la boue avait fini par les agglomérer en un amas broussailleux qui ne permettait plus d'en distinguer la couleur originelle. Ses habits déchirés avaient encore rétréci, utilisés pour bander en urgence ses plaies qui s'infectaient plus facilement. Le liquide jaunâtre qui suintait de ses blessures l'inquiétait, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à se reposer sans rien faire.

En désespoir de cause, l'enfant avait rejoint une ville, espérant trouver un peu d'aide pour survivre. Elle avait très vite suscité le dégoût parmi la population richement vêtue. Même si elle savait que beaucoup seraient repoussés, elle aurait espéré un peu d'attention, voire de l'aide. Pourtant, elle fut traitée comme un déchet, semblable à une monstrueuse tâche sur un tissu de soie, élément étranger et indésirable. Les gens s'écartaient d'elle, alors que l'indifférence et le mépris étaient les seules réactions qu'elle avait suscité chez ces arrogants bourgeois bouffis de suffisance et d'orgueil. Mirianama n'avait pas sa place au milieu des beaux bâtiments et des rues impeccablement nettoyées. La garde l'avait rapidement chassée à coup de pieds généreusement distribués, la projetant dans le caniveau boueux se déversant vers les bas fonds de la ville. Ils lui avaient interdit de revenir vers les beaux quartiers, lui promettant que les généreux coups n'étaient rien de plus qu'un avertissement.

Les cotes douloureuses, la souillon resta quelques minutes à gémir, avant de cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de se relever. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa en grinçant des dents. Les alentours n'avaient rien de comparable avec la première impression que lui donnait la belle rue principale. La réalité de cette ville était très différente de l'image qu'elle répandait, car elle se trouvait désormais face à l'envers du décor, derrière le vernis brossé pour la riche aristocratie. Ici, dans ce quartier abandonné, dans cette tumeur cancéreuse qui gangrenait la cité, elle se sentait à la merci de tous les dangers. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus. Suivre ces précieux conseils lui avaient toujours été d'une grande utilité et elle les appliqua une fois de plus.

Elle n'approcha pas ces putains vérolées jusqu'à l'os.

Elle se méfia de ces individus louches et armés.

Elle resta à distance de ces pervers, de ces dandys malveillants et de ces violeurs qui s'acoquinaient dans les entrailles de la ville, là où la pègre régnait en maître.

Mirianama s'adapta très vite à ce milieu impitoyable, dans lequel la première règle était qu'il fallait se battre pour survivre. Elle le comprit dès la première nuit, après avoir été volée des quelques pièces qu'elle avait économisé. Sale et en guenilles, elle avait commencé à mendier, ne récoltant que de quoi se sustenter pour une journée. Ses pitoyables tentatives furent réduire à néant par une bande de voleurs qui la passèrent à tabac, déçus de ne récupérer que quelques pièces.

Survivant à ses coups, remerciant la chance de ne pas être tombée sur la bande des Ecorcheurs, la jeune fille à l'aspect répugnant s'endurcit très vite. Les formules basiques du vieux grimoire de sa mère lui avaient été très utiles, même si à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ces événements, elle avait toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle avait l'impression que la douleur ne s'en irait jamais et qu'elle serait rongée par ce mal incurable jusqu'à la fin des ses jours.

Cependant, à mesure qu'elle s'endurcissait, elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'un voile sombre s'abaissait sur son esprit. C'était une impression sinistre, qui rampaient lentement dans ses veines, glissant à l'intérieur d'elle pour corrompre lentement sa psyché. C'était comme si les choses les plus triviales s'effaçaient lentement et que sa douleur incessante s'étiolait, avant de se transformer en autre chose. Mirianama était intelligente. Elle avait compris comment les choses marchaient. A force de coups, d'abus, de viols et de passages à tabac, elle avait tiré d'élémentaires conclusions. Elle comprenait d'ou venait cette terrifiante sensation, mais qui était également si exaltante, son grimoire lui offrait toutes les informations voulues.

Cependant, toutes ses connaissances n'étaient rien par rapport à ses expériences. C'était le fait de ressentir pleinement les conséquences de ses actes qui lui faisaient vraiment comprendre la différence fondamentale entre vivre et exister. Elle voulait goûter à tous les plaisirs, tester toutes les douleurs pour se sentir pleinement vivante. Le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait volé à un boucher lui avait servi plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Glissé à sa ceinture, faite d'une corde tressée, l'arme était de moins en moins souvent nettoyée. Ce n'était pas qu'une arme pour se défendre, c'était aussi un symbole de ce qu'était le plus doux des nectars, le pouvoir d'ôter la vie.

La jeune fille, qui venait d'avoir dix ans, était certaine de ne jamais oublier sa première victime. Elle se rappellerait toujours de cet homme, de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait achevé, observant ses yeux ternes rouler dans leurs orbites. Ces souvenirs étaient ceux qu'elle aimait se remémorer, la leçon qui avait définitivement mis fin à son innocence.

Allongée sous le porche d'une demeure à la façade décrépie, dont la toiture avait perdu plusieurs tuiles, elle s'était endormie devant la mauvaise maison. L'homme qui résidait là, avait pour caractéristique notable d'être en surpoids, ce qui était rare dans ce quartier, mais il avait une hygiène déplorable, ce qui le rapprochait de toute cette masse grouillante d'exclus et d'indigents. L'homme lui agrippa violemment le bras, sans se soucier de ses protestations et de ses gémissements de terreur, avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Les rares passants détournèrent les yeux, ne faisant aucun commentaire et ne faisant rien pour aider la petite. Les balances ne vivaient jamais longtemps et ils tenaient avant tout à leur vie

A l'intérieur, l'homme au regard lubrique et à la barbe crasseuse la jeta violemment contre un mur, l'assommant partiellement. Le visage en sang, Mirianama n'avait pas totalement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se sentit juste être traînée par le rustre jusqu'à être lancée dans une chambre miteuse, équipée d'un vieux lit qui dégageait une odeur de moisissure.

Sonnée et choquée, la jeune fille ne réagit même pas à ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Amorphe, l'homme continua plus profondément dans l'horrible, faisant glisser sa large main sur le corps plat, jouissant d'avance. Le violeur caressait sa proie qui consentait en ne résistant pas. Les yeux clos de Mirianama laissèrent couler ses larmes de honte, tandis qu'elle ressentait ce porc caresser son corps faiblement dissimulé par ses loques marron qui se raccourcissaient dangereusement. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que trop tard, au moment fatidique où il ressentit le froid du cruel acier profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge, sectionnant la carotide et la trachée artère.

Une heure plus tard, l'enfant avait vidé les réserves d'eau de la petite boutique, laissant un salon noir de crasse et de saleté. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle pouvait enfin se laver et se changer. Même si les vêtements qu'elle avait volés pas d'excellente qualité, elle avait enfin retrouvé le confort en portant des habits propres et qui n'empestaient pas la sueur. Sa peau pouvait enfin respirer et ses cheveux n'étaient plus des fils de graisse et de boue.

Tuer ou être tué. C'était la leçon qu'elle venait d'apprendre en l'expérimentant et en ressentant le pouvoir de prendre la vie d'un autre. Par contre, pour la haine, elle était autodidacte. Ce monde la débectait. Les gens de cette ville étaient tous les mêmes. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que les paysans de son village natal.

Chaque nuit, elle repensait à son village, l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir avant de la chasser et d'organiser l'exécution de sa mère, une envie de destruction gagnait son cœur. A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, la graine de noirceur qui y était profondément logée grandissait.

Partout ou elle allait, elle ne voyait que la cruauté et une indifférence glaçante. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes et rien ne changeait. Rien ne changeait dans ce monde, sauf elle. Plus elle ressentait cette haine en elle, plus elle se sentait puissante. Sa magie qu'elle améliorait lentement depuis ses multiples abris s'adaptait à cette nouvelle part d'elle même. Plus sa magie s'amplifiait, plus son aura devenait sombre, voir glaciale. A mesure que sa haine grandissait, comme la force irrationnelle et impossible à assouvir qu'elle était, elle devenait également contagieuse.

Les gens qui la côtoyaient et surtout ceux du ghetto qui étaient plus réceptifs à la violence, devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et irréfléchis. Les autorités étaient inquiètes de cette recrudescence des crimes, tandis que le pouvoir des parrains vacillait et que le nombre de vols et de meurtres liés à la guerre des gangs grimpait en flèche.

La jeune fille n'était pas épargnée par ces violences, elle était même au cœur du nuage ténébreux qui s'étendait. Lorsqu'un fou furieux tenta de l'assassiner pour la dépouiller, elle commit un nouveau crime, l'éliminant sans le moindre état d'âme. C'était un simple meurtre, un de plus, alors qu'elle ne les comptait même plus. Cependant, les coups qu'elle avait pris étaient sérieux. Sa haine l'avait aveuglée et elle avait attaqué sans réfléchir. Sans sa magie secrète, elle serait morte.

Mais, malgré tout, elle s'accrocherait à la vie. Elle l'avait juré.

Lentement, elle avait choisi de s'exorciser de sa violence aveugle. Elle attendit patiemment, grandissant dans ce quartier miteux, vivant de vols et de rackets. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus glorieux, mais elle se sentait chez elle, comprenant les subtilités de ce quartier. Elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre la patience et cet endroit était idéal pour cela.

Cependant, elle ne comptait pas végéter toute sa vie dans ce quartier miteux. Lorsqu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir enfin terminé son apprentissage, elle voulait tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs, à une échelle plus grande que celle de ce quartier. Mirianama savait qu'elle était toujours vulnérable, que son corps frêle était trop fragile, au point que ses puissants sorts n'impactaient sa misérable enveloppe de chair et de sang. Régulièrement, les nausées et les vomissements de sang l'affaiblissaient, alors elle voulait dépasser son statut d'être de chair.

Enfoncée dans la magie noire, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son corps était devenu froid et dur comme le métal, ce qu'elle mangeait avait le goût de la cendre, tandis que tout ce qui l'entourait puait le sang. L'âme de chaque personne qu'elle côtoyait ne suintait plus qu'exclusivement la peur et la haine.

Les rituels interdits furent si faciles à réaliser, comble de l'ironie. Sacrifier quelques personnes ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné ce qu'elle était jadis.

Mirianama, la stupide gamine terrifiée devait s'effacer, cette identité allait disparaître à jamais.

Lorsqu'elle se contempla, vêtue de sa nouvelle robe bleue, elle sourit. La couleur du ciel, saisie dans le tissu de sa robe s'harmonisait bien avec ses cheveux qui avaient bien repoussés. Ses cheveux blonds avaient changé de couleur, virant à un vert brillant, à l'image de celui de ses yeux.

La jeune adulte fit demi-tour, quittant enfin ce bouge minable. Elle n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds, elle ne garderait que son poignard, qui lui servirait de symbole et de souvenir.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les beaux quartiers, tous ces hypocrites la fixèrent avec dédain. Une prostituée parvenue à s'enrichir suffisamment pour se vêtir avec de beaux atours restait, à leurs yeux, une miséreuse de condition sociale inférieure. La jeune femme vêtue de sa robe bleue traversa la grande rue pavée et bordée de belles maisons sous les quolibets et les ragots. Surtout, c'était le cruel mépris qui l'irritait. Ces idiots prétentieux qui l'insultaient étaient tellement moins forts qu'eux.

Calme, elle s'approcha de la sortie et interpella l'un des riches pontes. L'homme obèse, à la moustache bien taillée la fixa avec dédain.

- Il semblerait qu'une roturière m'ait agressée, dit-il à ses gardes qui lui fournissaient une escorte. Débarrassez notre vue de cette chose.

La jeune fille recula, dégainant son couteau. Les gardes ricanèrent et se préparèrent à corriger sérieusement cette présomptueuse. Deux semaines au pain sec et à l'eau dans un cachot humide et empli de rats devraient apprendre sa place à cette idiote.

Le premier garde se jeta sur elle, son poing ganté en avant, afin de la corriger. Mais lorsqu'il frappa, il eut la surprise de traverser le corps de l'adolescente.

La femme en robe bleue frappa rapidement l'aristocrate, plongeant sa lame dans la poitrine du gros richard, avant de contempler le cadavre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? balbutia l'un des gardes.

- Je suis ce que tu veux, murmura t-elle avec un regard hanté. Un démon, un monstre, comme tu veux, je ne m'en soucie plus. Si je l'ai tué, c'est juste pour voir si ça marchait.

Sa technique était efficace. D'ailleurs, elle voulut en tester une autre. Le garde qui avait eu l'idée de la frapper dans son dos allait d'ailleurs en faire les frais.

- Dark Sign, murmura t-elle en se reculant, Hatred Blaze !

L'éclat d'ombre ne fit pas seulement exploser le garde, elle vaporisa cette partie de la rue sur une vingtaine de mètres. Les hurlements aigus des aristocrates et les cris des gardes furent si agréables à ses oreilles, en une mélodie qui l'atteignait en plein cœur, la faisant sourire. La magicienne recommença à attaquer, visant le plus de personnes possibles. Elle allait leur apprendre qu'ils n'étaient rien que des pantins aveugles et que la traiter misérablement était une erreur qui se payait tôt ou tard.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'éloigna calmement de cette ville ravagée, son poing brillant d'une magie sombre. Elle serrait sa prise sur son couteau ensanglanté, essuyant la lame par magie.

Quelques jours plus tard, une patrouille de gardes retrouvait cette femme.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit village isolé, qui avait été totalement ravagé. La totalité des individus avaient été égorgés et brûlés au centre du village. L'horrible carnage avait été aperçu à des kilomètres de distance, l'épaisse fumée sombre servait de phare à tous ceux qui approchaient.

La magicienne souriait devant ce spectacle. Enfin, c'était fait. Après toutes ces années à ressasser ses souvenirs et à rêver de sa vengeance chaque nuit, ces arriérés avaient payé. Elle avait eu sa vengeance. C'était enfin fini.

La jeune femme sourit, soulagée. L'odeur qui s'échappait du charnier était insoutenable, mais ce parfum de justice vengeresse était le plus doux de tous selon elle. Elle pouvait enfin passer à autre chose.

La magicienne allait partir, quitter les ruines vers un lieu inconnu, lorsqu'un concert de voix froides l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Plusieurs gardes se tenaient à l'orée de la forêt, la tenant en joue avec leurs flèches.

- Sale monstre, souffla la prêtresse venue en renfort pour les aider à appréhender cet être maléfique. Tu vas devoir répondre pour tes crimes.

- Tu ignores la vérité, répondit celle qui fut jadis une enfant terrifiée à qui on avait arraché sa mère. C'est ma vengeance et personne ne me la retirera.

La miko ne chercha pas à comprendre, ni même à négocier avec cette utilisatrice de magie noire. Elle sortit son gohei et ses sceaux, se préparant à une âpre lutte.

- Je suis Junko Hakurei, déclara t-elle avec confiance, celle qui te châtiera et te scellera. Je veux connaître le nom de celle que je vais vaincre.

- Présomptueuse, murmura l'être maléfique, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? Quel que soit le résultat, tu seras perdante. Tu ne peux rien, alors écartes-toi. Ton gohei est inutile face à la lame de la haine. Même si tu me scelles, je ne laisserais pas cette offense impunie. Je te ferais comprendre ma souffrance. Si tu ne le comprends pas, tes héritiers le feront. Un jour, je reviendrais pour tuer de mes mains tes descendants.

- Qui es-tu ? redemanda la miko.

La femme aux longs cheveux verts sourit, l'arme à la main. Elle était prête à se battre, même si elle sentait qu'elle serait vaincue. Elle attendrait, car tôt ou tard, les sceaux se brisent.

- Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? murmura t-elle avec un regard amusé. Très bien, retiens bien mon nom, grave-le dans ton esprit.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts fixa la Hakurei, sentant que son destin serait lié à cette famille.

- Désormais, tu peux m'appeler … Mima.


End file.
